A computing device such as a desktop computer, notebook computer, or tablet computer may provide a graphical user interface (GUI) for user interaction with content of the computing device. Such computing devices may enable a user to navigate between windows of the GUI and interact with content displayed in the windows using at least one input device, such as a mouse, a keyboard, or the like. In some examples, a computing device may be accessed remotely using another device to view and interact with the GUI of the computing device.